


First Sight Again

by Merfilly



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike runs into Xander...and it hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight Again

There had been that dragon, the impossible odds…too many deaths. Even Spike felt the toll of the deaths.

He was still himself enough to be glad not to be one of the deaths this time.

And there was no way in bloody hell he was going to wander around with a moping "I lost everyone again" Angel.

He just never thought about how small the world really was, about how he could run from the reminders without running into one of _them_.

And of course, it had to be _him_.

The eye patch gave the other man a rakish look…he carried it well. The dark-haired human was also carrying a warrior's weight well…something that set less well with Spike.

The changes in Xander, the old gang's Zeppo, left Spike with an ache where he had denied he would ever feel again.

His dry, sarcastic barbs as they exchanged words were parried with the quietly disparaging wit, but…there was something missing.

Too much time between them, too many demons, literally.

Spike walked out of the bar, leaving Xander behind, again.


End file.
